


Get Dunked On

by thewillowwisps



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: ANYWAYS. this is non canon compliant, Definitely OOC, M/M, Other, Probably Crack, and ive lost all willpower to not do this, and then not for killing her, angst somehow, but not really i love it fr introducing emma, fuck mgs2, im just that bitch writing whatever proper characterization whom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewillowwisps/pseuds/thewillowwisps
Summary: "emma Emmerich pretends to die to meme on hal and then reveals to be fine and then high fives raiden" -me, 6:44 PMalso I made a shitty comic for this already ya yeet





	Get Dunked On

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time im writing in YEARS and its this

Emma Emmerich was currently in a situation that most people are not.

Being stabbed.

'Hahaha, shit.' Was her first thought. She genuiunely thought she had just been punched until she saw the blood. Raiden rushed over. Several things were a blur, and she heard Raiden mumble-

"Thank God it didn't hit any vital organs." And a plan formed in her head. 

"Hey, Raiden. Can you do something for me?" She whispered.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He stopped, worry evident on his face.

"I need you to pretend I'm dying."

"Wh-why?" 

"One last piece of revenge on my brother. You're taking me to where he and that Snake guy are, right? Pretend I'm dying." 

"Oookay?" Raiden was going to regret this.

 

\----

Raiden was regretting this. 

Otacon was sobbing over EE as she expertly played the role of soon to be corpse, and Snake was so genuinely uncomfortable he wasn't even looking at anyone in the room.

Which is fair, considering the situation. Emma dropped her arms, seemingly dedicated to getting the ultimate performance in.

 

This was starting to seem majorly fucked up, in Raiden's opinion. Although he had no idea what it was like to have a sibling, he was also certain that faking your death wasn't a thing most siblings did.

Suddenly, Emma sat up and squeezed Hal tight. Hal started sobbing more. 

"Adonai you big baby, I'm fine! You really thought I'd leave you that easy?" Emma giggled and held a thumbs up at Raiden. Snake had turned around and had his face half twisted in an unreadable expression that was about the most emotion she had seen on him in, well, the amount of time she had known him. Which was not a lot.

Emma peeled Hal off of her, wincing a bit at her torso, which was still very much stabbed, and held his face, streaked with tears. 

"Hey, hey, look. I'm here." 

"W-w-what the ffuck." He sniffled.

"Thanks for helping, Raiden!" Emma twisted her head and wiped one of her hands and held it up for a high five. Raiden tentatively high fived back. 

"You were in on itttt?" Hal choked out.

"Not willingly." Raiden quietly responded. Emma smiled. 

"This is going to be an incredible story to tell at parties." Emma smirked. Snake turned.

"... If it makes you feel better Otacon, I also have not-dead siblings." Snake stated simply.

The room was awkward. And it was great.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't have the memory to know when snake stops being pliskin don't snipe me over this


End file.
